


Me, Myself, and Kylo

by supersinger472



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 90's sitcom tropes, Hux makes out with himself, Kylo is forced to be the adult, M/M, Split into two personalities, The Rise of Skywalker does not exist, Weird Force Magic, logical Hux and emotional Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersinger472/pseuds/supersinger472
Summary: After an experiment goes awry, Kylo and Rey both find themselves with two problems on their hands: Hux has been split in two, his logical side and his emotional side. While Kylo tries to get Hux to cooperate, Rey finds an unexpected opportunity on her hands.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Me, Myself, and Kylo

“Don’t you _fucking_ touch me Ren.” Hux snarled and slapped his offered hand away, pushing himself up off the filthy, uneven ground.

Kylo curled his lip as he pulled his hand back, his leather glove creaking with how hard he clenched it. Rather than pull that hand back and strike Hux across the face like he really wanted to, he glanced across the clearing. The device that had been set up to record and absorb Force energy was completely destroyed, the enormous crystals that made up the main part of it shattered and scattered across the muddy forest floor. Hux would chew him out for getting them broken, even though it hadn’t been his fault it had been the fault of that girl and her wayward stormtrooper friend; but Hux wouldn’t care, everything was Kylo’s fault in his eyes.

His eyes scanned the clearing, Rey and Finn must have recovered before him and Hux, since he could see dragging footsteps in the mud leading away from the clearing. Let them run, their confrontation would come soon enough. Instead he crouched down and started gathering up the largest pieces of crystal, even broken they were valuable, and they might have absorbed Force energy before their unfortunate destruction. He slipped them into a velvet bag that he tied to his belt. “Come. Let’s return to the flagship.”

“Don’t order me around!” Hux snapped and shoved past Kylo.

On pure instinct Kylo grabbed Hux and slammed him against the trunk of a tree, pinning him in place with a hand across his throat and his sheer size. “Watch. Your. Tone.”

To Kylo’s surprise he saw half a dozen expressions fly across the normally stony face of the general. Anger, irritation, disgust, hatred, a fear so potent Hux’s eyes were bright and shiny with unshed tears, and beneath it all arousal as Kylo’s bulk blocked out the sun. Hux’s normally flawless hair was mussed and sticky with mud, there was a dirty scrape on his cheek, and his eyes were a surprisingly bright shade of yellow.

Hux opened his mouth to try and speak, tears spilling down and mixing with the dirt, Kylo rolled his eyes behind his helmet and dropped him. “We’re leaving. Now.” He swiped his cape around as he turned, making sure to catch Hux in the face with it, and stomped into the trees.

Kylo didn’t know at exactly what point during the march back to the landing zone he realized there was something more going on with Hux other than the typical prickly relationship the two had and irritation that Kylo’s plan had failed.

Most likely it was the fact that the man who only ever opened his mouth to insult Kylo and deliver overdramatic speeches spent the entire trek back alternating between complaining about the mud and the weather and how unsuited his boots were to hiking, and positively gushing over how beautiful the forest was in the sunlight and all the cute little animals and bugs and interesting rocks. Kylo was reluctant to attribute good qualities to Hux, but if he had anything going for him he was _quiet_ and didn’t whine endlessly like every other officer in the First Order. Not only was this wildly out of character, it was _extremely annoying_. Kylo would have been tempted to push him into a mud pit and abandon him if it didn’t mean he’d be given Hux’s duties.

Instead, he did what he probably should have done the moment the piece of experimental machinery blew up in his face. He stopped, closed his eyes, and focused, expanding his mind to feel the Force flowing around him and through him and followed its path to examine Hux without turning around.

It was as he’d expected: something was wrong. Hux’s Force, the core of his being, was no longer contained. It wasn’t leaking out, it was more like when you cut a grilled cheese sandwich in half and slowly pulled it apart. He was still connected to the other half by a long, thin tether, it looked stretched thin enough to snap at any moment. If it broke, Kylo had no idea what would happen to Hux.

He might die, his mind supplied him; Kylo tried to work up the joy that thought would normally have brought him but it didn’t come. He told himself it was because he didn’t want to get saddled with Hux’s workload, or he didn’t want to deal with whichever simpering, whiny general might replace him, but deep down Kylo knew he was genuinely…affectionate was not the word, would never be the word. Something similar, to encapsulate how much he enjoyed breaking through that icy exterior to see a human emotion once in a blue moon. He was like a child pulling someone’s braid so they’d react to him.

Kylo glanced over his shoulder and saw that Hux had crouched in front of a bush and was taking pictures of the leaves, a small grin on his lips and his eyes practically sparkling with excitement. That was interesting, and oddly cute, Kylo could get used to a Hux who wore his heart on his sleeve. Although if he actually mentioned it to Hux, especially this one, he’d end up with a slapped face. No, he’d keep all musings on Hux’s cuteness firmly in his mind.

Nevertheless, he waited for Hux to finish taking the picture before he resumed walking, rolling his eyes when he immediately began complaining about the mud and how he was walking way too fast for any normal human to keep up.

Rey ran as quickly as she could through the sucking mud of the forest, dragging Finn along behind her, his hand clutched in hers the only evidence that he was still behind her. They had to get away, get away from the clearing with the exploded machine and Kylo Ren before he realized they’d kidnapped his general.

“Stop! Stop Rey stop!” Finn gasped, pulling on her arm. She stopped, whirling on her heels, about to yell at him they had to keep running, when she saw his expression. His dark skin had turned sick and gray and he was covered in a sheen of sweat beneath the mud and drying blood.

“Are you okay?” She splashed over toward him, shooting an evil glare at the First Order man to warn him not to try anything.

“I’m fine.” Finn gasped, waving his hand even though he clearly was not. “It’s my ankle, it must have been damaged in the explosion.”

“Damaged? What does that mean? Broken? Sprained?” She’d sprained her ankle once, back on Jakku, and even that had been bad enough to leave her bedridden and nearly starving until she could walk on it again.

“It _means_ it’s hurt.” Finn shot her an annoyed look, like he didn’t have time for her to freak out when he was the one who’d gotten injured.

“I can look.” The general—Hugs or something—spoke up at last.

Finn let out a barking laugh. “Oh no, no way am I trusting someone from the First Order, you’ll just make it worse or plant a tracking chip in me.”

Hugs held up his hands, tied together with a scrap from Rey’s clothes, and gestured at himself. “You searched me earlier, I didn’t have anything on me and if I had any tracking devices on me, I would have used it to stop you from kidnapping me.”

Rey glanced at Finn, who stared back at her like he was trying to beam his thoughts into her mind. She glanced down at his ankle and sighed, drawing her lightsaber and pointing it at Hugs. “Don’t make a wrong move, understood? You’re expendable.”

“I understand.” Hugs knelt down in front of Finn and carefully pulled off his boot and sock. He rolled up the leg of Finn’s pants and delicately prodded at his ankle with long, slender fingers. He had unnaturally icy blue eyes, which matched his cold exterior and fish-belly pale skin. His hair was caked with mud but still perfectly ordered.

“It’s sprained. Try to keep your weight off of it until we reach where we’re going.” Then, to Rey’s surprise he unbuttoned his heavy black coat and the lighter black shirt beneath to reveal and strip off his tank top. “Do you have a knife?” He asked Rey. “We should wrap it, since we have no ice and he’s going to be walking on it. I assume.”

“For a little bit.” Rey took the shirt from him and started cutting it into strips while Hugs stood and fixed his clothes, making a futile attempt to brush mud off his pants. She wasn’t going to tell him about the ship waiting for them until the absolute last minute, he may be helpful now but that didn’t mean she had to trust him.

“How the hell do you know about treating a sprained ankle?” Finn asked, leaning against a nearby tree while Rey wrapped the torn shirt tightly around his ankle. He winced as he pulled on his sock and boot.

“I paid attention in school.” Hugs said plainly. “The knowledge came in handy more than once.”

“Don’t think this makes us even, not after all the crap the First Order pulled.” Finn stumbled over to Rey, who supported him with an arm around his waist.

Hugs seemed confused, “I never thought it would. I just thought if I helped you, you’d be less likely to slit my throat and throw me in a ditch. You rebellion types are soft after all.”

“Soft how?” Rey asked.

“You’re always helping your enemies, thinking it will make them your friends. It will never work.”

“So, you’re our enemy I take it.”

“Of course. General Hux of the First Order would never collude with the rebellion, unless I had to choose between my survival and my loyalties.”

The man sent shivers up Rey’s spine, he was so cold and calculating, even in the middle of a muddy forest he acted like he was as in control as on the deck of a star destroyer. She wanted to poke his face to see if he was even human or merely some kind of fancy droid.

Finn seemed less shaken, he rolled his eyes and smirked at Rey. “Talking about yourself in the third person? Talk about a Palpatine complex.”

Rey couldn’t suppress a chuckle. “Come on Finn, lets get you some bacta.” She sent Hux a dark glare that just dared him to try something and jerked her head to order him to follow.

Back on the star destroyer Kylo slapped a gloved hand over Hux’s mouth right before the gangplank of his TIE Silencer fell open. “Don’t say a word.” He growled. “If you open your mouth they’ll think you’re an impostor in a second.”

Anger burned in Hux’s yellow eyes but he nodded slowly. Apparently he wasn’t completely stupid, that was a good sign.

Kylo released Hux and stepped away in time for the lights of the hangar to spill into the opening door, pulling off his helmet and setting it carefully on the pilot’s seat. He did a terrible job ignoring the disappointed sigh Hux made when he moved away.

“Show me to your rooms.”

“Why? Are you going to ravish me? You could have done it in the Silencer you know.” Hux’s gaze raked across Kylo’s body and he wished for the helmet to hide his reactions when his cheeks flushed.

“No. I have absolutely no interest in a stuffy, stick-thin, bureaucrat, thank you. I’m going to lock you in there so you don’t cause me any trouble while I try to find a way to put you back to normal.” Kylo’s cape swept behind him as he walked through the halls, Hux a few steps behind him struggling to keep up. Despite what he’d said, he knew the exact location of Hux’s quarters almost as well as he knew his own.

The two stepped into an elevator that took them up toward the commanders’ quarters.

“What if I don’t want to be what I was before?”

“Of course you do, don’t be stupid.”

The door slid open and Hux snarled at the technician waiting on the other side. “It’s full!” He smashed his palm against the door closed button then pressed the emergency stop button. “You don’t know a damn thing about me or what I want, Ren.”

“No, but these past few hours have been enlightening.”

“Why do you get to be the volatile one? You make your tantrums and your moods everyone’s problem! Maybe I should do the same! I’ll start smashing things, starting with your face!”

Kylo didn’t realize he’d been punched until he felt his back collide with the elevator wall. His cheek throbbed, but he didn’t have time to inspect it before Hux was on him, snarling like a loth cat.

“You know, I liked you better when you were hiding your emotions.” Kylo growled and wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist, picking up the much smaller man and practically throwing him against the wall.

“I don’t care! I hate you!” Hux’s strikes came too quickly for Kylo to dodge them, his mental state too unstable for him to sense what his next move was going to be. All he could do was take the hits until he spotted an opening long enough to act on it.

When Hux took a break to catch his breath, Kylo struck, moving with as much purpose as a wolf. He grabbed both of Hux’s wrists and bore him down to the floor, twisting him so he was on his stomach. With a knee on Hux’s back he held him down long enough to grasp both his skinny wrists and hold them at the small of his back, pressing his face into the floor with a fist in his already messy hair. “I really, _really_ want you back to normal now.”

“Oh you hate me now, just perfect.” Hux’s voice was thick and Kylo could see tears glistening on his lashes, he really was going to get whiplash from these mood swings. If this was what dealing with him was like, Kylo was starting to feel more sympathetic for his own parents.

When Kylo spoke, he could taste blood, though he wasn’t sure whether it was from his busted lip or the cut on the inside of his mouth. “I don’t hate you. If I hated you I would have left you in the forest. I wouldn’t be trying to get you back to normal so you don’t _die_.”

Hux sniffled and Kylo took his hand off his head, though he kept him pinned down in case he changed his mind about being sad and decided to try and gut him again.

“Really? Even though I’m just awful to you?”

Kylo rolled his eyes, “you yourself would say I give more than I get.”

“You don’t deserve everything people say about you!” Righteous indignation filled Hux’s voice. “Yes, you’re emotional and kind of thick, but you’re good at your job. Well, when you decide you want to get it done.”

“Is there supposed to be a compliment in there?”

“Be quiet.” Hux rolled his eyes and said quietly. “Please let me up.”

“Fine, just don’t try to claw my eyes out again.”

“No promises.” Hux laughed, but Kylo wasn’t entirely sure he was joking as he got to his feet.

He leaned over and started the elevator again, letting Hux lead him to his quarters. When the door slid open, he pushed Hux inside and ushered him into a chair. “Stay here and don’t go anywhere.”

Hux rolled his eyes but obediently sat down, “honestly, there’s no need to treat me like I’m a flight risk.”

“You are a flight risk, and if you got thrown in the brig because you punched someone I’d never be able to get you back to normal.”

“And suddenly you’re my biggest fan?”

Kylo stared at him, internally warring with himself. But if Hux could be honest, albeit in a questionable state of mind, so could he. “Despite everything, I actually like you best out of everyone in the First Order.”

Hux was silent, a grin slowly spreading across his face. “I’ll have to remember that. I’d say the same about you Ren.”

“Now’s not the time to have this conversation.” Hux’s reply flustered him and he broke eye contact first.

“Are you sure?” Hux leaned forward and grabbed Kylo’s wrist, staring up at him with worried eyes. “If you put me back together, we might never have this chance, a chance for you to see how I really feel.”

Kylo examined Hux, still filthy and mussed and not even making an attempt to clean up, his yellow eyes so large and emotional, every movement practically a shout, nearly as out of control as he was half the time. “No.” He swallowed. “If I’m going to have this conversation, I’ll have it with all of you. So I can be sure you’re completely mine.”

With a disgusted scoff, Hux released Kylo’s arm and leaned back in his chair. “Then get out of here. Box up my feelings so they’re easier to deal with, can’t have the both of us being honest now can we?”

“Hux. I promise we’ll have this conversation later.” He stepped closer and gently gripped his chin, forcing him to look up and meet his gaze. The hurt and rejection Hux was feeling was obvious in his eyes beneath his frustration. “Whether you want it or not.”

Hux slowly licked his lips, the tip of his pink tongue brushing Kylo’s thumb. With a bit of imagination Kylo could almost feel that burning heat through his glove. Reluctantly, he let him go, giving Hux a long, lingering look. “I’ll be back soon. Behave.”

“Or what? You’ll spank me?” Hux laughed and Kylo left quickly, trying to hide his blush.

Inside his own private rooms Kylo pulled out a heavy chest from a storage area built into the wall and opened it. He carefully sorted through the precious Jedi and Sith relics before pulling out a holocron that belonged to neither. He held it with surprising care and closed his eyes, calming his thoughts until all the questions about him and Hux sank to the bottom, leaving his mind a still, silent pool.

From that deep meditative state he reached out to his other half, the one who made his powers and mastery over the Force stronger, and his greatest enemy.

“Rey, I know you hate me, but I need your help.”

A surge of emotions washed through their link, distrust chief among them. “I don’t hate you. I just think you’re being used.”

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Kylo knew she could feel the doubt filling him but couldn’t hide it, not even behind a mask, when they were connected like this. “I need to talk about Hux.”

Rey grimaced and rolled her eyes. “General Ice block you mean?”

“So you have him?”

There was no point in trying to hide the truth, she nodded. “But we can’t just give him back, even you’re not that stupid.” She knew it was a low blow the moment the words left her mouth and flinched. “Sorry.”

Kylo shook his head, obviously annoyed but willing to drop it. “That doesn’t matter, you don’t have the real Hux. Or, well, you do, but not all of him. The accident in the clearing split him in two and I ended up with the stupid, emotional one.”

Rey looked over her shoulder at something only she could see. “That explains why he’s been…weird. He’s actually helped us out, claims it’s because if he made himself useful we’re less likely to kill him.”

“Are you going to kill him?”

“No!” Rey stepped back, offended. “The rebellion doesn’t kill prisoners, unlike you.”

“Then you have to help me get him back to normal. The two Huxes are connected, but that connection could break at any moment and leave us with two dead bodies with not enough life force to sustain themselves.”

“He’s a general of the First Order, the rebellion would be a lot better off if he died.”

“But you’re not just a member of the rebellion, Rey. You’re a Jedi. A Jedi would never let someone die if they had the power to save them.” Kylo grinned smugly. “You would never do that.”

Rey chewed her bottom lip, her forehead creased in thought. Kylo could sense through the mind link that her mind was made up almost before he finished talking. “Okay, I’ll help, even though I know this is a terrible idea.” She pointed a finger at Kylo and glared. “You owe me Ren, and I will collect one day.”

That concerned Kylo, but he casually shrugged it off, even though it was impossible to lie. “Fine.” He picked up a data pad and showed Rey a set of coordinates. “Get here as soon as I can, I expect to see you there.” He lowered his voice in an unspoken threat.

Rey glared back at him. “This had better not be a trap.” With a wave of her hand she broke the connection.

Poe paced the small storeroom like a caged tiger; Rey, Finn, and Hux tracked him back and forth like spectators at a tennis match. During the short, sub-orbital flight to the rebellion base on the planet they’d found a cloak and an engineer’s jumpsuit so at least Hux wasn’t _dressed_ like a First Order general. They couldn’t do anything about the way he carried himself, like he owned everyone in any room he set foot in, so they’d snuck him into a barely used storehouse and kept him there until Rey could track down Poe and clue him into the plan.

“No way are we just going to _return him_.” Poe waved his hands as he talked, half to himself and half to his co-conspirators.

“We have to! If we don’t he’ll die!” Rey looked at Hux, but if he was bothered by his potential for death he didn’t show it, he barely twitched as he methodically ate his way through a bag of dried mushroom chips, not as if he enjoyed or disliked them, but because he needed the energy and was going to intake it in the most efficient way possible.

“So, what’s one less First Order bastard? And especially one that’s as big a bastard as him.”

“He did fix my ankle.” Finn muttered, he was barefoot and Hux had properly treated his ankle once Rey arrived with a medkit and Poe.

“So all of a sudden you owe him a life debt? What are you, a Wookiee?”

“If what you desire is compensation greater than the warm fuzzy feeling one gets from saving a life, I may be able to sweeten the pot.” Hux finally spoke up, everyone in the room whipped their heads around to look at him. Setting aside the bag of mushroom snacks carefully so as not to spill any, he reached inside the neck of his jumpsuit and pulled out a chain. Dangling from it were two dog tags and a slender card. He unclipped the card and held it up. “This is a mastercard. With this you can open almost any door and console on the First Order star destroyer I run. With the exception of areas you need simultaneous activation for. Go along with Rey and Kylo Ren’s plan and I’ll give the card to you.”

“What if I just killed you and took the card?”

“Then no doubt the other version of me will die. The First Order will assume the card has been compromised and change all the codes in less than a cycle.”

“Okay, if you can do that what’s stopping you from just changing the codes when you get back?”

“If I tell them I lost the card and need the codes changed, the man who will be my replacement will personally execute me.” Hux clipped the card back on its chain and slipped it inside his jumpsuit. “As reluctant as I am to give such an advantage to the rebellion, I value my life more. Suffice it to say, I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Poe ground his teeth and clenched his fists, eyes darting between Rey and Hux.

Rey felt like she was going to be sick, worrying whether she’d made the right choice, agreeing to Kylo’s plan. Hux offering up the card had relieved some of her guilt, but she was still torn between the part of her that was rebellion and wanted to stop the First Order at all costs and the part of her that was a Jedi and saw all life as sacred. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

A gentle hand on her back brought her comfort and a touch of calm. She looked up and saw Finn smiling down at her. “I’m on board. I don’t trust Kylo Ren but I trust Rey. I’d go along but…” He gestured at his injured ankle with a grimace. “You know Rey, will telling her not to do it really stop her?”

Poe let out a huff of exasperation and made one last attempt at stopping them, “I could report you, get you all thrown in the brig.”

Finn laughed so hard his head banged against the wall, “the day you tattle on someone for breaking the rules is the day the rebellion starts putting people in white armor and kidnapping children.”

A wry grin twisted Poe’s face and he slowly shook his head, “okay, you got me.” He held out a hand to help Rey to her feet, giving her hand a gentle squeeze when she stood in front of him. “I’ll get us a ship, you’re sure you have the right coordinates?”

Rey nodded, the tension that had filled her since they’d arrived at the rebellion base lifting off of her like a balloon. “I couldn’t forget if I wanted to, they’re engraved in my mind.”

Poe shuddered, “you Jedi are so creepy.” He glanced over Rey’s shoulder and winked at Finn to show he didn’t mean it. “Come on, let’s not leave your pet general behind.”

The temple Kylo waited for Rey and the other Hux in was ancient and well hidden, he’d actually given her a string of coordinates to follow like a string of breadcrumbs. The next location wouldn’t make sense without being in the proper place to reference it. It was a system that kept many Force user’s temples and knowledge safe, but it unfortunately meant getting there took twice as long.

Kylo was too full of restless energy to properly appreciate the temple. The floor was made of smooth stones slotted together so perfectly you couldn’t fit a sheet of paper in between them. They formed some kind of pattern with blues and teals and whites but not one that Kylo could understand from his position. The same colorful stones made intricate mosaics on the walls of women—Night Sisters—taming monsters and healing the injured. Even the ceiling was impressive, glass or crystal blocks formed a checkerboard with the stones and the moon shone through them, giving the entire temple a hazy, underwater feeling. This wasn’t just a place for the Force, this was a place for magic.

Maybe magic was exactly what they needed, Kylo mused, glancing over at Hux, who sat looking extremely bored on a stone bench. He lightly flicked a fingernail against the holocron Kylo had brought, one of the few he had that had belonged to a genuine Night Sister, and Kylo instinctively snatched it out of his reach.

“That’s not a toy.” He growled.

Hux rolled his eyes, “when has that ever stopped _you_?”

Before Kylo could reply the doors to the temple swung open. In stepped Rey and her pilot friend, Kylo couldn’t remember his name and didn’t care; since he wasn’t Force sensitive he didn’t exist on the same scale as him and Rey and Finn, and even Finn was a distant concern to him. Right behind them walked in an unfamiliar figure, who Kylo realized was Hux, only he’d been dressed up like some second rate engineer.

“You know,” Rey’s gaze swept from Kylo’s Hux to hers and back. “up until thirty seconds ago I was pretty sure this was a trap.”

“I can assure you, it’s very real.” The blue eyed Hux stared calmly at the other, who bared his teeth and folded his arms.

“You know, I’m suddenly really regretting letting you put me back to normal.” Hux shuddered.

“Either we rejoin, or we die. Isn’t that correct, Ren?”

Suddenly everyone was looking at Kylo and expecting him to have the right answer. He held up the holocron and tried to sound confident. “It is. Luckily, restoring them—him—shouldn’t be too difficult. His soul wants to be one, it’s merely the body that needs to be convinced.”

Both Poe and the yellow eyed Hux snorted, then looked at each other uneasily, horrified by the idea of agreeing with something.

Rey slid towards Kylo and peeked over his shoulder, “so that’s a holocron? I’ve never used one before, are they complicated.” Her eyes were practically sparkling with excitement as she focused on the palm sized pyramid.

Kylo hugged it to his chest like it was a toy he was worried would be snatched by another child. “It belonged to a Force user from Dathomir and it’s very valuable. You can’t have it.” He added, just to drive his point home.

Rey glared at him, “you have to be kidding.”

“I’m not, I tracked this down through my own skill.”

“You mean with First Order resources.”

“If you simply joined me, we could use the First Order as our tool and learn all about Force traditions across the whole galaxy.”

“Not going to happen. The First Order is evil, and you know it.”

“Evil and good are irrelevant, it’s about power, you know we’re stronger together.” Kylo held out the hand that didn’t contain the holocron, a clear offer.

Rey’s gaze lingered on the holocron, then swept the magnificent, abandoned temple. For a moment Kylo thought she would agree, then she firmly shook her head and stepped back. “I’ll find the knowledge my own way, starting with watching whatever ritual you’ve got planned.”

Kylo’s heart sank, but he kept his hopes high, he knew that deep down Rey wanted power just like he did, and at the end of the day, her motivations: to protect her friends, were just as selfish as his own: to protect himself. It would only be a matter of time before she saw sense.

“Hux, sit on the bench.” Kylo snapped his fingers and pointed.

The blue eyed Hux grabbed the sleeve of the other one and dragged him down onto the stone bench, taking a seat. The obedience was nice, nothing at all like the Hux Kylo knew, or the one he’d been spending time with recently. It didn’t seem like he was meek or a pushover, he just wanted things to be over quickly and efficiently.

Hux wasn’t a Force user, but every living being had the Force inside it, places and dead things did too, Kylo opened the velvet bag on his hip and shook out two large crystal shards, each as big as his thumb. They hadn’t been enough to absorb the Force energy of an entire forest, but they would be enough to handle the Force energy of one person.

“Okay, now what?” Kylo’s Hux examined the crystal in confusion. “Do we eat it or what?”

“It’s like I said before, your souls, or the closest thing Hux has to a soul, are still connected. Your body was shattered when the crystal was.”

“Which was entirely your fault,” the yellow eyed Hux muttered.

Kylo chose to ignore him. “The simplest and most effective way to form a connection between two bodies is a kiss.”

“A kiss?” Rey blurted out. “Can’t they just hold hands or something?”

“I’ll admit it’s strange,” the Hux Rey brought said. “But if Kylo Ren thinks that’s what’s best, it can’t hurt to go along with it.”

“You know what?” The other Hux said. “If you and Ren are going to start agreeing I really do want you back inside me before you start making choices we both regret.”

“My loyalty will always be first and foremost to myself and my own survival. Surely you should be able to understand that, considering we’re the same person.”

“What the hell is survival? If I’m going to be alive I want to _enjoy_ myself. Preferably with a big, beefy Sith knight or whatever Ren is.”

“Can’t we get this over with? If this fails I want there to be time to try other avenues of experimentation.”

“Hold on one second.” Hux got to his feet and stepped close to Kylo. “Do you still remember what you promised we’d talk about, because I’m a little worried I won’t.” His voice was soft, for Kylo’s ears only.

“Of course I do.” Kylo reached down and gently folded Hux’s fingers over the crystal, staring into his eyes. The yellow looked good on him, but he preferred them to be their natural green color.

Suddenly, a wicked grin spread across Hux’s face and he tangled his free hand in his long hair, pulling him down into a kiss. It was rough and hungry and stung when he bit Kylo’s already injured lip, but it lit a fire in him that made him want to grab Hux and never let him go until he’d had his fill.

Hux broke the kiss first and licked his lips slowly before stepping away. He glanced at Rey, shrugged, and pulled her into a kiss as well. Her first ever, judging by the shock in her eyes and the way her entire body froze into a statue.

“Can we get on with it?” Poe was spared from the kisses only because he was standing across the temple leaning against an ancient vase that must have once held a truly massive plant.

“I’m ready now,” Hux wiped his thumb across his bottom lip and sat down next to the other one, who simply looked bored. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to stop kissing everyone else in the room and get to me already.”

Surprisingly, it was the blue eyed Hux who made the first move, leaning in and pressing his lips lightly against the other one’s. It was him who escalated it, grabbing the sides of his face so he couldn’t pull away. He lapped at Hux’s lips with his pink tongue and, when he let out a gasp of shock, plunged into his mouth. Their lips slotted together perfectly, their breathing quickening, saliva beginning to coat their lips and making them shine. Kylo caught a glimpse of their tongues twining together and _okay_ , the sight of two Huxes passionately kissing was definitely going to be featuring in his private time in his quarters. He avoided looking at Rey, just in case she’d be able to read or guess at his thoughts.

Much to Kylo’s disappointment, a flash of light, like the one that had happened in the clearing when the device first broke, filled the temple and Kylo had to close his eyes against it. When he could open them again there was only one Hux, although he made up for it by being almost completely naked except for his underwear. Apparently the ritual couldn’t reconcile the fact that the two Huxes were wearing almost completely different outfits.

Rey and Kylo blushed and averted their eyes at the same time, Poe merely crossed his arms and stared at Hux.

“Ah yes, I think I promised you this.” He touched the card on his neck, that and his plain black underwear the only crap of covering on him. He unclipped it and handed it to Poe, who tucked it into a pocket on his jacket.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Of course if I actually catch any rebellion members on board my ship it’s shoot on sight.”

Poe threw his head back and laughed. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” With a lazy wave he turned on his heel and strode out of the temple.

Rey watched Poe’s retreating back then at Kylo, resolutely attempting to avoid looking directly at Hux, like he was an eclipse, her red ears proving just how aware of him she was. “Anyway I, uh, I should go. See you around Kylo.” Before Kylo could respond she practically ran away.

Kylo merely raised an eyebrow at her behavior before turning to look at Hux. Whatever quip he was going to make fled his mouth when he saw how close Hux was, close enough to smell the mud that was dried and flaking in his hair.

“Now then, I believe you owe me a conversation.” Not bothering to wait for Kylo to reply Hux fisted his hands in his shirt and stood on his toes, pulling him into a kiss that was just as searing and passionate as the one he’d given him moments ago.

Kylo broke the kiss reluctantly, staring down into Hux’s blown wide eyes and his soft pink lips just begging to be used more. “That’s not talking.”

“Oh shut up Ren.” In one smooth motion Hux unclasped Kylo’s cape and wrapped it around his shoulders. Kylo was so busy admiring the sight of him in his cloak and little else he almost forgot to follow him out of the temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr mpregnateyourocs.tumblr.com and my twitter @SweenMaxine and thanks for reading! (~UuU)~


End file.
